Story:Star Trek: The Movement/Episode One
USS ''Titan'' Stardate 67715.1 Stars were streaking past the windows of the quarters of Ivah's parents. The room was was dark, and silent with disapprovement. Ivah sat facing the windows and her parents faced her. "Ivah I'll ask you again -- why are you doing this, you know we disapprove of it." said her mother. "I'm not like you. I want to be different." Ivah said. "But your going against everything we stand for, Ivah. Don't you see that?" Ivah's parents had always been strict about the family's religion. Ivah hadn't liked it, it didn't make much sense to her. "Well I don't believe in what you stand for. It doesn't make sense." Ivah answered. "What doesn't make sense about it?" her mother said calmly. Ivah thought hard about it, and she knew the answer, but she didn't want to make her parents even more angry. "I -- I don't know." she lied. "Then you have no right to say, that it doesn't make sense." "Well..." Ivah wanted to tell her parents, but she just couldn't. "Ivah -- I don't want to hear it." her mother said slowly, "I tried my hardest to get you to love the Lord and believe in Him, but it seems that some people just, don't want to believe." "It's not that I don't want belie..." "No, no, you've said enough." The room was silent. Her father left, followed by her mother. A few minutes later Ivah received a communication from the Shuttlebay saying that the shuttle was ready to leave. Ivah finished packing a few things and thought about saying goodbye to her parents, but right now it was just too hard for her to even think about forgiveness. She left without saying goodbye. This is where her story begins. It's a story that begins with a downfall. No one is perfect, and those thinking of themselves as perfect, are just proof to they're own imperfectness. ---- 30 minutes later Ivah sat in one of the chairs aboard the Shuttlecraft Armstrong with her belongings next to her. There was one other person from Titan going to the Academy, Ivah didn't recognize him. After the shuttle left Titan's Shuttlebay, the person piloting the Armstrong turned around with three PADDs at hand, walked toward the two persons, and handed them out. "This is for you." the pilot said, handing the PADD to the young man. The pilot walked over to Ivah, "These two are for you, miss." Ivah looked at the two PADDs -- they were both letters. One of them from Titan's captain, and one from her grandfather. She began reading the one from her relative. ---- Dear Ivah, I hear your going to the Academy, and I also know your parents probably disapprove of it. I just wanted to say that you're making a bold move, and hope that you realize the flaws in your parent's religion. So I'm going to ask you to do something, try to find the religion that isn't a religion, it makes much more sense. I dare you to move and find a better way, Ivah. ::::::::Love, Granddad Ivah thought about the meaning of the letter a moment, but was then interrupted by the landing in San Francisco. So if you feel that you can do something better with your life, I dare you to move for it. | }}